The Confession
by Ceresko Amou
Summary: Clemi What if Somehow Clef transported in the magic knights' world. will Umi be able to confess her undying love to the Madoushi. Warning this fanfic has not been edited my a beta.


_**What if somehow Clef showed up in Umi's school after she had left cephiro after saving it from crumbling? **_

_**Author's note: okay everyone this not a series fanfic just a one shot.**_

* * *

When Umi left Cephiro she wanted to tell a certain mage her deep feelings for him, but was too afraid that it's one sided. Therefore, she left the magical land of cephiro with unfinished business.

Umi had been back for a month now since the day she and the other magic knights had saved Cephiro. Though from what she heard from Hikaru and Fuu, they are adjusting well since that fated day. However, she cannot let herself move on.

Umi sighs as she looks out from the window of her classroom. Not knowing that class was already over. Her brunette friend approaches.

"Umi-chan?" Mio poked the dazed bluette.

"AHHH!" the bluette exclaims at the sudden touched of her friend.

Mio started to grins at Umi. "You know you…." The brunette put her hands on her waist. "Umi you shouldn't daydream so much you will miss out what the world has to offer."

'Yeah I know that, but this world doesn't offer the one I seek.' she looks back outside. "I know that, but I just can't help it when our class is so boring lately." Umi whines.

Mio whose not convince at the bluette's response waved it off since club activities are about to start. "Nee…Umi-chan!" she call Umi.

"Hmmm?" Umi replied as she is packing her notebooks.

"Are you by chance in love with someone?"

The question suddenly surprises the former magic knight that she had dropped her books in the floor. "Hahahahaha what made you think of that conclusion, mio-chan?" she nervously replied as she picks up her books.

Mio's expression lightens up at the bluette's reaction; "I am right!" she beams at Umi. "So who's the lucky man to have caught your heart?" the brunette urges.

'Dammit! I can't possibly tell her that I am in love with a guy who is centuries older than me and shorter than I am!' Umi stares nervously at mio.

"Hahahahaha there's no one… I am not in love with anyone... my only love is my sword." She coyly answers.

Then suddenly, Umi looks at her watch and realized it that mio and her are both late for fence practice. "Mio we got to hurry. We are late for practice." Umi hastily grabs her school bag and Mio's arms as they both run out of the classroom.

As they make their way to the locker room, Umi notices a group of girls looking outside at the window as they mutter among each other. They both stop to see what the commotion in the hallway is; she tried to squeeze in her way in the window.

"OH my god! What hottie! That man next to that red haired girl is so hot!" one of the girls said as they look out of the window.

When Umi finally got a closer look outside, her eyes couldn't believe what she is seeing. She walks away from the crowd. "So who was it Umi-chan?" mio asks.

Suddenly, Umi looks towards the brunette, "Mio-chan, tell everyone that I couldn't make it today for practice. I have to leave my relatives are waiting for me outside." Umi said to the brunette girl as she runs towards the school yard.

'What are Umi and Fuu doing in my school and who is that tall man.' Umi continues to run as she dodges the other students.

When she arrives in the front of the exit she stops to catch her breath as the other students' talks among each other the strangers in front of the school. When Umi had catch her breath she decided to make haste towards the front of the school.

As the bluette arrives in the front of the school she waves at crimson haired girl and the blonde girl. "Fuu-chan! Hikaru-chan! What are you guys doing here?" she asks ash she runs towards the trio.

"UMI-chan!" Fuu and hikaru cheerfully waves at the running bluette.

As Umi approaches the trio, the taller man behind hikaru and Fuu turns around to face the running bluette girl; Umi stops from her track. 'It can't be!' she stares at the mysterious man.

"Umi-san! We came here because-

"Because I wanted to see you Umi..." the alto voice echoes in the bluette's paralyze form.

"C-Clef?" her voice trembles.

The lavender haired man nodded in response to the former magic knight.

Umi couldn't believe herself that the man in front of her right now is the man she had been longing for, a couple weeks ago since she had left Cephiro. She slowly approaches Clef and she touch the man's face as if trying to convince herself that she is not dreaming right in the middle of her class. 'Please don't be a dream' she chanted continuously.

Clef softly smiles at the bluette girl who is almost in tears as she caresses his face. "It's been a while Umi..." the madoushi of cephiro softly said to Umi.

"You're not a dream?" Umi softly asks.

"No…" Clef replies at the bluette.

Suddenly without the madoushi anticipating, Umi pulls both of his cheeks. "Wow!" the madoushi exclaims.

This surprises the former magic knight of water; she immediately drops her hands as hikaru and Fuu laughs in unison. "Sorry." She nervously apologizes at the taller man.

"Umi-chan you are not dreaming. This man is really clef." Hikaru cheerfully said.

"But how?" she looks up to the madoushi curiously.

'I can't believe he gotten taller!' Umi thought to herself.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Fuu tap Umi's shoulder. "Umi we'll be leaving guru-san in your care." Fuu said as she and hikaru make their great escape to give the couple a time to talk to themselves.

Umi tried to stop the two girls, but didn't have the chance since Fuu and hikaru ran out, leaving her with Clef. She sighs. 'now what do I do with him…" she sighs again. "I guess you can stay in my house then, clef…" she cheerfully said at the silent master mage.

"It seems so…" Clef softly smiles.

As Umi and Clef were walking home towards Umi's house, the growing silence is torturing the bluette. She quickly glance the man and couldn't help but stare at how Clef has change since she had left Cephiro.

The madoushi notice the stares he is getting from the magic knight. 'Should I say it right now?' he struggles inside. "Is there something on my face, Umi?"

"Ah- no not at all. Never mind me." Umi replies as she tries to dodge the weird look she is getting from Clef.

As they pass a park, Clef suddenly stops to look at the sunset. Umi stops from her tracks and look back at the master mage. "Are you alright clef?" she asks the madoushi.

Clef then turns to face the bluette magic knight and his peaceful face turn serious. "Before you left… you were going to say something to me...what was it?"

Suddenly a gust of wind passes the madoushi and the magic knight. Umi looked away from the madoushi intense glares. 'C'mon Umi this is your chance to tell him you love him! C'mon!' Umi's inner self shouted inside her as she looks away from the madoushi.

"I was just saying thank you…that's all." She replied nervously.

"liar!" Clef blankly said at the stun bluette.

"w-what do you mean?" Umi said. 'C'mon please don't make me confess here.' She said to herself.

"You said I lo… I don't think those words starts with thank you, Umi." Clef said and he approaches the young woman. "I think the words you were going to say are I love you, isn't it."

"Yes." Umi confesses.

"That's what I assumed… that is why I came here. I couldn't fathom myself to forget the words you were going to say to me and ever since you came back to cephiro the second time, I couldn't help myself to see you as a woman." The madoushi took a handful of Umi's soft hair and he kisses it.

What the madoushi is doing right now is a surprise to Umi. "But…-

However, before Umi could protest, the madoushi had already stolen a kiss from the bluette.

"Clef?" Umi touch her lips.

"Umi do I have to spell it out. I am in love with my student. The magic knight. The person who had saved my world. I am in love with you Umi!" Clef annoyingly said.

This made the bluette girl blush tremendously and suddenly embraces the taller man making them fall on the grass. "I am assuming that you feel the same?" he looks down at the magic knight.

"Yes… yes…. I love you Clef! I love you!" Umi closed their gap and kiss the madoushi.

She they both separated and look at each other as they watch the sunset.

* * *

**Okay so I know this one shot is not my best work… but I felt inspires since it rained today. **

**Well review it or flame it… Lol I don't care. I am just trying to write what I was thinking at the moment.**

**Signing off Ceresko Amou.**


End file.
